My Dear Angel
by Nadeshko12
Summary: No lo podia creer... En el jardin de su casa de campo habia caido un hermoso ángel, con sus alas heridas. Corrio hasta el, para poderlo ayudar, pero se encontro con un ser muy terco, pero a la vez tan frágil. Que pasará entre ellos? Una historia llena de sentimientos, pasión y cariño. [Si lloras con el romance, no dudes en entrar a leer! :)]
1. Capitulo 1

**Ohayou a todos! Como tan? toy aki dejando un segundo fic, ke hace dias hice pero no he tenido tiempo de subir... mi primer fic de Sakura Card Captors... en especial de Yue! bello! xDDD asi que espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, para ver si este pedacito de mi.. les gusto! bye y muchas gracias por leerlo!**

atte. Nadeshko12

* * *

**My Dear Ángel…**

**Cáp. 1**

_Las ventanas de mi casa siempre se hallaban abiertas al aire que venia de las montañas… las cuales adornaban el paisaje detrás de nuestro hogar… cuando de repente algo cayo del cielo, no era un ave, ni mucho menos un avión, podía ser posible? Una ángel ha caído del cielo?_

- Pero que es eso? Dios mió! Se te ha caído un ángel del cielo!- pensé cuando corrí lo mas rápido que pude para observar si era cierto lo que mis ojos presenciaban… en la parte trasera de mi casa, algo con alas demasiado grandes revoloteaba torpemente, queriendo aterrizar forzosamente, hasta que cayo de repente, dejando una gran marca de sangre sobre el pasto verde.

- Déjame ayudarte… - me ofrecí, con cierto temor, al ángel que yacía tirado herido gravemente sobre el suelo.

- Estoy bien, solo déjame en paz…- grito con furor.

Sus alas estaban lastimadas, y tenia una herida mas en el brazo derecho, pero su rostro… me lo ocultaba, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por verlo.

- Estas en mi casa, y por mas que digas que estas bien, tengo la responsabilidad de curarte, o por lo menos, llevarte dentro para que no te mueras congelado, ya que esta anocheciendo…-dije, tomando una de sus manos, y jalándolo con delicadeza, para apoyarlo sobre mi hombro.

- Ya te dije que no me pasa nada! – exclamo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo había sostenido y arrastrado para el interior de mi casa.

_A duras penas, lo pude llevar hasta mi alcoba, entre gritos y caídas y lo recosté sobre mi cama, para esto, ya estaba desmayado y comencé a curarlo… recogí su larga cabellera y aparte algunos cabellos de su rostro, dejándome ver aquel rostro inimaginablemente hermoso, algo magullado de tantos golpes, pero aun conservaba su belleza natural, quede extasiada y lo contemple mientras curaba sus heridas… una vez terminado, mi mirada no se aparto de el…. Ni un segundo…_

- ¿En donde me encuentro? Que demonios tengo en el cuerpo? – exclamaba el ángel, mientras veía confundido a su alrededor… no entendía nada, hasta que recordó todo... – la chica!- dijo, cuando vio que alguien se encontraba recostado en el borde de la cama… dormida, con algunas vendas en la mano.

El ángel, con esfuerzo se levanto un poco para descubrir el rostro de lo que parecía ser su rescatadora… la vio y admiro la belleza con la cual contaba aquella muchacha.

- Es hermosa…- pudo decir antes de que ella abriera los ojos, encontrándose con el ser que horas antes había salvado.

- Ya estas despierto! Que bueno… por lo menos, mis curaciones no son malas.- dijo la joven, observando si alguna venda se había desamarrado y salido de su puesto.

- ¿Quien eres?-pregunto el ángel haciéndose el indiferente…

- perdona… mi nombre es Monique… y tu eres un ángel de verdad?-pregunto algo curiosa.

- si eso crees que soy, adelante, créelo, no me importa… - dijo el chico.

- y cual es tu nombre?-pregunto esta vez sentándose en la cama, junto a el.

El chico solamente se limito a bajar la cabeza… pero sus labios no se abrieron…

- Bueno, creo que no tienes nombre, así que te diré Ángel, si no te importa…-dijo Monique algo alegre.

- Haz lo que quieras…

- vaya… si que eres algo testarudo, o es que no hablas mucho?- pregunto con cierto sarcasmo, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

- Te tienes que quedar algunos días, hasta que te cures del todo, y por favor si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo… a cambio de tu apatía, yo suelo ser muy alegre y buena, Ángel… dijo esta vez, saliendo de su cuarto…

_Jamás se me ocurrió tener tan hermoso ser delante de mi, nunca me ha gustado nadie, pero este chico o ángel, o lo que sea, me ha llamado la atención y sin querer me ha atraído mucho… talvez estoy alucinando, pero creo que es la verdad…_

_Algunas frutas… un poco de agua y mucho descanso servirá para que se recupere pronto… ¿que es ese sonido? Hay no! Quiere irse, pero no puede en esa condición, ni ponerse de pie! Que no sea lo que estoy imaginando… abro la puerta y dejo caer las frutas que llevaba conmigo, para poder sostenerlo, ya que quiere salir por mi balcón, unos segundos mas y hubiera caído por lo menos tres metros hacia abajo, y eso hubiera sido catastrófico… caímos juntos al suelo, pero el es necio… quiere irse, lo sujeto lo mas que puedo…_

- Suéltame niña! No puedo quedarme aquí, entiende!- decía mientras la sujetaba de los hombros.

- no puedes en ese estado, por favor… Ángel, no hagas esto!- dijo abrazándolo lo mas fuerte que podía…

La lucha… lentamente disminuía, el joven estaba aun agotado… y cayo en los brazos de Monique, la cual lo acomodo sobre su regazo y lentamente… hacia que este quedara dormido… solos ahí, recostados en el suelo… Ángel y la chica… recibieron la noche fría… las grandes alas del joven, lentamente los cubría a ambos… para que el frío no los afectara… y de esa manera, en vez de palabras, agradeció acto tan noble de la joven, que sin temor alguno… lo rescato y poco a poco domino con su humilde corazón…


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola! aki actualizando rapido, ya que esta historia es media corta! gracias a Mineko-chan por tu review, y a los ke kieran leer este fic o lo tan leyendo gracias! y espero con ansias sus comentarios! cuidense y bye!  
atte. Nadeshko12

* * *

Cáp. 2 **

La mañana había llegado, después de una noche llena de quejas de dolor y unas cuantas gotas de sangre sobre la alfombra…. El forcejeo había abierto una herida de Ángel, mientras trataba de volar libre… pero sus alas se lo impedían… estaban dañadas y ensangrentadas…

Lentamente descubrió el cuerpo aun tibio de la chica… la cual sus alas abrazaban cariñosamente y trato de ponerse de pie, lento y con esfuerzo pero pudo… contemplo a la chica… la cual le había cuidado el sueño toda la noche, y acepto para si la condición de quedarse hasta recuperarse del todo.

Se sentó de nuevo a su lado, la vio de pies a cabeza, cuerpo bien estilizado, de tez blanca, una cabellera larga de color castaño oscuro, y un rostro celestial… labios carnosos y de un color carmesí, ojos grandes seductores y una expresión que hacia armoniosa a la vista de cualquiera… simplemente bella.

- Espero que esto no empeore… porque después no te podré sacar de mi cabeza…- dijo acariciando algunas mechas de su cabello… sin saberlo sufría de una calurosa fiebre y sudaba exageradamente.

La chica abrió sus ojos, teniendo enfrente a Ángel, inhalando aire con dificultad, se levanto de un solo y puso su mano sobre su cuello… en efecto estaba con fiebre.

-Estas ardiendo! Vamos… recuéstate y cúbrete…- dijo Monique llevándolo a su cama y cuidarlo hasta que al fin pudo dormirse.

Vio el relajo de sangre que había hecho sobre su suelo y alfombra, así que se dedico a limpiar todo y a cambiar vendajes de ambas alas de Ángel, las cuales estaban totalmente llenas de sangre, aquellas hermosas alas de un blanco hermoso, estaban pintadas de rojo… y las heridas estaban muy severas… con cuidado limpió y vendó de nuevo al muchacho que estaba en reposo…

Así pasaron las horas… de intensos cuidados, y un día nuevo nació… haciendo que los ojos color lila se abrieran, ya con más vida en ellos y más fuerza en su cuerpo.

No había nadie en la habitación, solamente el y el sol, así que se levanto despacio y dejo la seguridad del dormitorio… vio a su alrededor, llego a un pasillo, que conectaba a mas habitaciones, se encontraba solamente con su pantalón todo roto, su camisa se había hecho trizas en aquella pelea… en la cual, tuvo que abandonar para proteger a su ama… una chiquilla que salio presurosa antes de una gran explosión, la cual lo afecto horriblemente.

Las vendas cubrían su fornido cuerpo, y las dos alas vendadas casi completamente.

Bajo sigilosamente por unas gradas… se sentía un aroma delicioso… persiguió por toda la casa aquella dulzura para su nariz hasta hallarse a Monique en la cocina, cocinando un pastel de lo que parecía ser manzanas.

-Que haces? – pregunto en voz baja Ángel.

La chica volteo de un solo, tomando al joven y llevándolo a una silla cercana.

-pero como se te ocurre salir del cuarto en esas condiciones? Aun no estas apto para que andes por ahí caminando! – exclamo Monique.

- No me trates como si fuera un niño… además yo sano rápido, ya me siento con mas fuerzas, así que no me regañes…-dijo el joven sin verla a los ojos.

- Si que eres testarudo! Y yo aquí preocupándome por ti… ni siquiera me haces el favor de mostrarme una sonrisa! – dijo dejándolo caer a la silla y volviendo a sus deberes.

Ángel sintió un pequeño golpe… y reacciono algo rápido, pero no podía mostrarle amabilidad porque sabia que eso iba a ser peor, solamente podía mostrarle indiferencia para con su persona.

-Ya te había dicho que no necesitaba tu ayuda… tu me forzaste a quedarme, ahora no me reclames! – dijo algo enojado.

- Bueno… ahí te diré yo personalmente… HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS! Si te quieres ir, ahí esta la puerta, no te detendré si ese es tu deseo…-dijo sacando del horno aquel oloroso y delicioso pastel.

- De acuerdo! No me iré… solo porque no estoy del todo bien… - dijo acercándose a una ventana para respirar el aire fresco de la mañana.

- La primera cosa sensata que has dicho desde que te conocí… de acuerdo, si te quedas, creo que vas a tener que comer algo, no sabia que era lo que te gustaba por eso cocine un pastel de manzanas…-dijo poniendo aquel manjar frente a los ojos lilas, que brillaban por el olor y aspecto tan rico que tenia.

No tardo mucho para que Monique cortara un pedazo y se lo diera al chico, el cual primero lo aspiro y luego probo lentamente… irremediablemente lleno de sabores ricos al paladar. No tardo en comerse otro pedazo… y otro, y otro. Hasta que se lleno de tanto pastel.

Luego de aquella experiencia con el dulce, Monique llevo a Ángel a la habitación… donde se hallaban todos los instrumentos de curación, y lo acostó de nuevo… esta vez hubo un silencio aterrador.

- Como es que terminaste tirado en el jardín de mi casa? – rompió el silencio, monique.

- Quieres saberlo? De acuerdo, te contare…

----------- Flash Back ------------

- Cuidado! – gritaba una chiquilla hacia un león volador y un Ángel hermoso que radiaba blancura pura.

Una gran explosión se oyó… algo los estaba atacando, aun no se sabia si era un monstruo mas o solamente un espejismo mas del villano al cual estaban buscando.

Los destellos de las flechas de energía sobre el caparazón duro de la bestia, que significaban que no hacia daño alguno… aquella bestia que era mezcla de reptil con tentáculos, que peligrosamente los acechaba…

Hacían todo lo posible para poder detenerlo, pero era demasiado fuerte para atacarlo.

- Usare la bomba mística!-grito el ángel hacia sus dos acompañantes.

- Estas loco? – exclamo el león con alas, el cual ya se hallaba un poco lastimado.

- es la ultima opción que nos queda… llévatela y si no regreso… cuídala.- dijo el ángel nervioso pero decidido.

- Noo! No lo hagas! – chillaba una niña, pero era jalada fuertemente por el león, que con toda la velocidad que pudo, la aparto rápidamente del ataque.

Una gran bola color azul celeste cubría el cielo… el Ángel, meditaba en un pequeño globo de protección, mientras que la bola crecía considerablemente… abrió los ojos dejando escapar un conjuro y la bola se incrusto en el monstruo…

- Este es tu fin! – grito antes de poder moverse mas, ya que la explosión lo alcanzo, causándole graves heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Una luz cegó todo… mientras tripas llovían por todo el cielo… el Ángel se levantaba despacio… sus alas estaba heridas, pudo volar solo un poco alto del suelo… y así pudo llegar hasta el jardín tan frondoso, que pensó, seria un jardín virgen de la montaña donde se encontraban…

Abrió los ojos por ultima vez antes de desmayarse y vio la figura de aquella joven, que lo jalaba casi sin vida… después de eso, nada, solamente dolores…

------ FIN flash Back --------

- ya veo… protegías a la niña… - decía Monique algo impactada…

- No se aun nada de ella… aunque no lo creas, es pequeña de edad pero sabia…- dijo viendo nuevamente hacia las afueras.

- De veras eres un Ángel…- dijo Monique viendo los ojos lilas algo tristes pero por lo menos, con vida dentro de ellos.

Continuara...


	3. Penultimo Capitulo

**Hola a todos! DISCULPENME la gran demora! Lo ke pasa es ke mi PC se fue al cielo de las computadoras, al igual ke la de mi hermana, asi que ahora es batalla para ver kien toma la de mi papa primero! xDD jajaja pero, esta vez prometo que pondre el ultimo capitulo la semana ke viene! sip! este es el penultimo capitulo, lo ke pasa es ke este es un mini fic, jejejeje sumimasen, gracias por esos grandiosos comentarios que me han mandado, de veras que me llenaron de felicidad, sabiendo que a algunas personas si les gusta lo ke escribo, jejejeje nn, bueno hoy si lean, y manden sus reviews!  
chauuu y cuidenseee!  
atte. Nadeshko12**

* * *

**Cáp. 3**

Las horas pasaban lentamente… mientras que la tarde entraba, los rayos de luz caían sobre una mecedora que se hallaba habitada por una chica, que leía silenciosamente un libro bastante ancho. De vez en cuando despegaba su mirada para ojear al joven que se hallaba en su cama descansando, tan tierno, pero a la vez con tantos moretes en su cara…

Se levanto para poderlo ver mas de cerca… sin duda, era bello, no habían explicaciones para describir esa belleza… cuantas ganas de acariciar ese rostro tenia, pero su interior le decía que no podía tocarlo, ya que tarde o temprano el se iría y eso podría traer malos ratos para los dos…

Lentamente los ojos lilas se abrieron, dejando ver lo primero, aquella hermosa cara de su salvadora, que humildemente le sonrió.

- Ya te encuentras mejor? – Pregunto Monique, regresando a la mecedora.

- Si… pero tengo una curiosidad…-dijo levantándose un poco de la cama.

- Dime…  
- ¿Qué haces tu sola en esta gran casa?- pregunto algo curioso.

- Pues veras… esta es la casa de campo de la familia, necesitaba estar sola por un tiempo, así que le pedí permiso a mi padre para que me pudiera quedar aquí por unos días… y aquí estoy, en la casa que en lo particular, me encanta mas que otro lugar en esta tierra… que en solo 20 años de mi vida, he tenido buenos momentos aquí…-dijo respirando el aire fresco que entraba por el balcón.

- ya veo… tuve suerte de no caer en otra casa llena de personas… hubiera sido realmente incomodo…-dijo Ángel recostándose de nuevo.

- Ahí tienes toda la razón… pero por lo menos, caíste en buenas manos…- dijo Monique viendo hacia el libro un poco ruborizada por el comentario.

Ángel la vio y de cierta forma le agrado, que ella estuviera feliz por su presencia… con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, volvió a dormirse.

_Los días pasaron, el animo de Ángel cambio súbitamente, pero sus heridas poco a poco sanaban… es joven y fuerte, no morirá por unas cuantas heridas, si son curadas debidamente. Hoy cumple una semana de estar conmigo en esta casa, que lo único que ha hecho es ser testigo de los regaños constantes de mi hacia con Ángel, el muy terco no entiende que aun no puede volar… su cuerpo ya casi esta completamente sano pero sus alas… sus heridas son muy severas como para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos queden curadas._

_Ya me fastidia con solo hablar con el pero que puedo hacer… no puedo quedar enojada con el¿Cómo? Si es tan hermoso que los enojos pasan rápidamente y se borran de mi mente con solo ver aquellos ojos lilas viéndome con cierto miedo._

- ¿necesitas ayuda para levantarte?- pregunto Monique, quien vio que el joven quería ir hacia el balcón.

- No… ya te dije que puedo moverme solo.-dijo caminando suavemente hasta el balcón.

Aun mantenía las alas vendadas, y parte de su cuerpo… pero se miraba que caminaba con mas fuerza.

Monique respiro hondo y saco el aire, en tono de derrota… primera vez que no decía nada a cambio de esa actitud tan pesimista de parte del joven.

Volteo a ver hacia el Balcón… y se levanto de un solo golpe… Ángel había caído al suelo, y se sostenía del barandal con una sola mano.

Lo levanto con cuidado y lo llevo hacia una silla cercana… pero no dijo nada, solo se limito a salir del cuarto y dejarlo sólo en aquella habitación, sentado en una silla… algo desconcertado de lo sucedido.

- Ahora… ¿Qué habré hecho? – dijo viendo hacia el balcón de nuevo, pero a quien engañaba… lo único que su mente podía ver, era el rostro de Monique. – Demonios… por favor… que pueda resistir mas a la belleza de Monique… no quiero herirla, a ella no…- susurro fijando su mirada de nuevo en el horizonte dibujado desde el balcón.


	4. Ultimo Capitulo: El Adios

**Ohayou a todossss! weno aki toy ya posteando el ultimo capitulo de esta pekeña historia, a ver si aguantan las lagrimas con este capitulo, (yo no las aguante...) weno muchisisisimas gracias por los reviews ke me mandaron y pos espero que no dejen de mandarlos para esta parte final, a ver cuando posteo otro, y si! ya comence otro de YUE! y este va a ser mas larguito asi que los ke kieran leerlo, ten atentus! xDDD weno los dejo y gracias por todo! dejen reviews!  
Atte.  
Nadeshko12**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4 (FINAL)**

El día estaba opaco, tarde o temprano caería una gran lluvia y el clima comenzó a hacerse mas frío. Una gran chimenea en el cuarto de Monique comenzaba a encenderse. No se podían darse el lujo de dejar que la habitación se helara. La lluvia comenzó mansa, solamente gotas, luego grandes cataratas de agua caían del cielo gris… de repente la luz se fue, dejando la casa iluminada por velas y la gran chimenea encendida. Monique decidió ponerse cómoda en su mecedora con un libro en manos, mientras que Ángel veía la lluvia caer desde una ventana cercana.

- ¿Deseas algo para comer?-pregunto Monique viendo al joven.

- No gracias, estoy bien.- dijo el chico.

Unos relámpagos se oyeron lejos, la lluvia seria prolongada y eso significaba frío y más frío en la casa.

_Comencé a sentir mucho frío, así que me acerque mas a la chimenea para poder calentar mi cuerpo, pero por mas que frotaba mis manos, estas no calentaban… hasta que Ángel las tomo y las froto tiernamente… poco a poco comenzaban a sentirse calidas… veía irónicamente a Ángel… su belleza nunca dejaba de impresionarme, hasta que sin darme cuenta recayó sobre mi… el frío comenzaba a dañarlo, así que lo lleve hasta la cama, donde puse una frazada sobre el._

- Te sientes mejor? O quieres otra sabana? – pregunto algo preocupada Monique.

- no, estoy bien, solamente el frío me afecto por un minuto, no es nada… ya estoy bien.- dijo Ángel esquivando la mirada de la chica.

- ¿De veras¿No necesitas algo? – pregunto Monique.

- Ya te dije que no! Cálmate mujer! – exclamo Ángel, algo alterado…

Monique se altero un poco y tomo asiento en la silla junto a la cama, cruzo sus brazos y desvió la mirada… en tono de enojo.

- De nada te sirve ser tan bello… si eres un gran testarudo! – exclamo. Pero después recapacito de sus palabras y sintió un sonrojo inmediato en sus mejillas.

Ángel quedo atónito… pero su deseo por Monique no se pudo ocultar mas… tomo a Monique de los brazos y la llevo hacia la cama, donde la recostó en sus piernas y beso delicadamente sus labios.

Lentamente se separo, para tomar algo de aliento y vio a una Monique algo desorientada.

- No sabes las ganas de hacer eso que tenia… pero no puedo seguir… no puedo… - dijo en voz baja Ángel.

- ¿pero porque no? Responde… - dijo Monique levantándose y sentándose al lado del joven.

- Tarde o temprano me iré… esto seria pasajero, no te quiero hacer sufrir… ¿entiendes? – dijo el chico, con los ojos lilas viendo la mirada de los ojos cafés de Monique.

- Entonces deja que sea una aventura… ya no soy una niña, entiendo perfectamente… si eso te hace sentirte mal, ni pienses en eso, mas bien, tendré un lindo recuerdo del angel que una vez rescate… - dijo acariciando las mejillas blancas del joven.

Ángel lentamente se acerco a Monique… toco su labio superior y se retiro un poco, luego centímetro a centímetro se acerco, mordió su labio inferior antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la boca de Monique. De cierta forma, de cierta manera, ese hombre era verdaderamente un seductor, y esas acciones volvían loca a cualquier mujer en definitiva.

Lentamente desabotono la camisa de la chica, quien temblaba ligeramente, el último botón se quito de su lugar.

La luz de la chimenea iluminaba parcialmente, cuando ambos se encontraban explorando cada milésima de sus cuerpos… la ropa se hallaba a un lado de la cama, tirada. La gran cabellera blanca del chico cubría las dos alas, completamente vendadas… mientras que pequeños besos se oían… Monique acariciaba el rostro que contemplaba con tanto amor todos los días, desde el día que lo hallo tirado… mientras que los ojos lilas no se despegaban de los labios carmesí de la chica… una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando vio que Monique se encontraba exaltada… y temblaba brevemente, talvez por el frío o por las caricias de Ángel por todo su desnudo cuerpo.

Todo se hacia con suma delicadeza, con paciencia, con amor y lentitud.

La acomodo debajo de el, como en signo de protección… sus ojos se encontraron y sonrieron tontamente. Besos mas prolongados… el ambiente comenzaba a hacerse mas tibio, ya el frío poco a poco salía de la habitación dando lugar a un ambiente acogedor y caliente.

Con suma delicadeza todo comenzó… el trataba de no hacerle daño, mostraba amor en sus ojos… ella, por otra parte con sumo cuidado trataba de tocar aquellas heridas que aun mantenían al joven en recuperación… y el tiempo se hizo aliado de ambos. Solo la lluvia se oía en el fondo, algunas risas leves y sonidos de pasión adornaban el momento. Todo acabo, aquel deseo había sido saciado y ambos abrazados, bajo unas sabanas durmieron lo que restaba de aquella noche fría y llena de emociones encontradas.

Un rayo de luz ilumino el rostro de Ángel… ya había amanecido y con cierta rareza se sentía completamente curado, ya podía mover sus alas libremente, solamente los vendajes las detenían de no extenderse con libertad. Despacio salio de la cama, se puso su pantalón y sin hacer un ruido grande quito los vendajes de sus alas… las extendió… estaban completamente curadas. Se veían radiantes, brillantes y blancas como la nieve más pura.

Vio con desanimo a lo que fue su amor aventurero, dormida tan tranquilamente… y entendió que lo mejor seria que se fuera antes de que ella se despertara… seria mejor para ambos.

La beso en los labios y en la frente, la contemplo por unos minutos y se levanto… pero antes se volvió a acercar hacia ella, susurro algo en su oído y tomo una de las plumas mas bellas de sus alas y la puso al lado de la joven… con esto salio volando hacia el cielo, viendo por detrás aquella casa que fue como un hogar todo aquel tiempo.

Monique tardo bastante en despertar… quería encontrar a su amante, a su angel, pero lo único que hallo fue una pluma hermosa y unas vendas en el suelo. Comprendió de inmediato, aunque dolió un poco pero estaba conciente que era nada mas que una aventura… y le había prometido a su ángel que hasta ahí seria… y se alegro al saber que ya estaba sano y fuerte…

_Mi Ángel se ha marchado… me ha dejado un recuerdo grato… pero he soñado algo peculiar, se acercaba a mi, besaba mis labios y luego mi frente… lentamente posaba sus labios y mencionaba unas palabras… "Mi nombre es Yue", esto no ha de ser un sueño, no, tu has dejado tu nombre en mi mente y corazón… y eso es lo que mas agradezco de ti… mi hermoso angel… mi querido Ángel, Mi amado Yue… nunca te olvidare… jamás._


End file.
